5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nino Nakano
|romaji=Nino Nakano |alias= |nickname= |birthday=May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag |age= 17 |gender= Female |hair_color= Pink |eye_color= Blue |family= Ichika Nakano (older sister) Miku Nakano (younger sister) Yotsuba Nakano (younger sister) Itsuki Nakano (younger sister) Rena Nakano (mother) † Nakano (stepfather) Unnamed grandfather |occupation= Student |affiliation= Unnamed school Revival Class 2-5 Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Ayana Taketatsu |eng voice=Jill Harris }} |Nakano Nino}} is the second sister of the Nakano quintuplets. She usually acts as the mother of the family, she cooks for themSpecial Extra Comic Vol. 1, Special Extra Comic Vol. 3 and takes care of their medical needs.Chapter 26 Among the five sisters, she is the one who has the highest hostility towards Fuutarou and often rebels against him early in the series. Appearance Nino is a cold-looking girl with a long straight hair. She has reddish pink hair, ranging from light pink to telemagentaCover page of Volume 1 in volume 1, and antique pink to red-violetChapter 33 in volume 4. Her notable accessories is a pair of butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her head. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Nino wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform. She is noted to be the more fashionable girl among the sisters, has various cute accessoriesChapter 25, and takes care of her nails.Chapter 5 Her room is tidy and she has several dolls on her bed.Chapter 14 She doesn't pierce her ears but she's planning to have them pierced at least before marriage.Chapter 14 Personality Nino has a sharp tongueChapter 5 and talks bluntly when confronting others, even if the other party is her sister.Chapter 5, Chapter 2 She has an outgoing personality and is socially aware, resulting in her having many friends. Her rebellious attitude makes her the least cooperative girl among the sisters. Despite the cold and rude front, Nino is actually a caringChapter 6 and protective sister.Chapter 30 It is also evident by her willingness to act as the cook of the family, ignoring her care towards her own appearance (culinary activities may lead to foul odor, damaged nails, etc.). She is also shown to bring band-aid wherever and whenever she goes, possibly as a precaution to Yotsuba's active behavior.Chapter 26 Despite her motherly behavior, Nino can be forgetful at timesChapter 8 and is afraid of needles.Chapter 33 Abilities Academically, among the sisters, Nino is ranked on the lower part of the five, with her strongest subject being English. Nino is shown to be a good cook, ranging from daily meals, cookies, to congee.Chapter 5, Chapter 21 She is capable of making a lot of friends, as noted by Yotsuba, who labeled her as a "social butterfly". She has poor eyesight, needing the use of contact lens to do daily activities.Chapter 5 Despite having many friends, she is incapable of recognizing Fuutarou in a simple wig, implying her oblivious side.Chapter 26 However, this is possibly due to the darker surroundings and her infatuation towards a blonde Fuutarou. Relationships Nino takes a huge liking towards delinquent type boys, especially those with blonde hair.Chapter 14 Ichika Nakano Nino looks up to Ichika as an elder sister but would even go against her if necessary, especially when it comes to the safety of her sisters. Miku Nakano Miku is the one who often bickers with Nino, due to their opposing personalities. Both of them often give blunt remarks towards the other's traits or behavior, which often causes both of them to argue with one another. Despite this, there is no rift between them, and both still care for the other. Nino would even help her out if she asks for it. Yotsuba Nakano Nino is always carrying a band-aid, possibly to prepare for Yotsuba's injury since she is always helping people out. Itsuki Nakano Nino is often seen together with Itsuki doing activities such as having lunch or hanging out with each other. They even go through the test of courage together. Nino is shown to be concerned for Itsuki's well-being, even going against "Ichika" when Itsuki is missing from their group while skiing. Fuutarou Uesugi Nino is antagonistic and openly rebellious towards Fuutarou at first. She is seen boycotting Fuutarou's several attempts to tutor the quints. Over time, due to Fuutarou noticing Nino's other side as a caring sister, she begins to accept him. After knowing her sisters' acceptance toward Fuutarou, she defends Fuutarou in front of her father. She indirectly said that she likes him by showing affection towards the young Fuutarou and Kintarou, unaware that they are one and the same. After finding out that Kintarou is actually Fuutarou, her feelings remain, but this time it is for Fuutarou. Ironically, she is the first out of the sisters to successfully confess to him. Quotes * "Don't teach me without my permission" * "He has no place in the home of the five of us" * "You shouldn't have come to our lives from the start!" * "There has to be at least one person on Earth who would love a tactless guy like you." Trivia Purple rose petals on Volume 3 cover (Nino's volume) means "love at first sight", which is possibly a reference to her affection towards Kintarou. References Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters